If Impmon said no to the offer
by VioletImp798
Summary: This is my first story please be supportive. I was basically thinking about what would have happened if Impmon said no to Chatsuramon's offer. I rated it T because of some blood and violence. I don't know what to put for the genre. I drew the picture.
1. Chapter 1

What if Impmon didn't say yes to Chatsuramon? 

A small purple imp sat in the sewers, he was bruised and bloodied. (can digimon bleed?)

He had been in the sewers for a few days by now after his defeat in the hands of Indramon, oh how Impmon hated that horse. He had thought that he could defeat Indramon by himself well he saw how that turned out.

Suddenly a white light appeared in front of the imp.

"You crave power don't you? I can make you stronger." the light said

(This is where he would have said yes but what if he said no?)

"No thanks weird light show, I heard not to trust voices from light especially not when your almost dead."

the imp said

"You shall pay for your decision." The voice said.

The light disappeared

Renamon sensed something, the tamers were still looking for impmon. She went to where she felt it then she saw the bruised purple and red (from blood) creature. He looked to be very injured and he looked like he would pass out any minute. She picked him up and went to Guilmons hiding place.

"I found him." Renamon said

The tamers turned around an saw her with the imp in her arms. They stared at his bruised and bloodied form, he was asleep probably from the pain, to think that little hurt creature was the one that drove them crazy every day.

"Is he OK?" Kenta asked

"I think so, hes still hurt but he should recover." Renamon answered.

"Where will he stay?" Kazu asked

"Good question, we are going to the digital world so remember he wont stay with us for long." Rika said

The small imp moaned in pain then woke up, he was at pineapple heads hiding cage.

"Are you OK?" Jeri asked him (I guess Leomon was already there)

Impmon moaned again not answering the question.

"He can stay at my house." Jeri told them

"Are you sure Jeri?" Tokato asked

"Yep just hurry up and find the digiportal so we can get calumon back." Jeri told him

"Ok here" Renamon said placing Impmon in Jeri's hands

Jeri stared down at him, he felt so light and some of his wounds were still bleeding.

"He needs his wounds treated." Jeri said then she took him to her house Leomon following her

(cool right? Impmon staying with Leomon :L)

Impmon woke up, his multiple wounds were hurting. He looked around in confusion, these weren't the sewers, last thing the imp remembered was the voice at the light. Now he seemed to be in some kind of house. Then the door opened.

"Hi I'm glad your awake! I didn't think you would wake up for a long while." Jeri said

"Digimon heal fast, even so he still has many wounds." Leomon said


	2. Waking Up (Impmon's POV)

**Sorry about the last chapter and the time it took to load this. I was having problems with my computer as well as being very busy. The last chapter did not load the way I wanted it to and therefore didn't have any of the edits. Thank you so much Linkmaste and Guest for reviewing. I'm going to try doing the** _'thoughts'_ **like I have seen in other Fanfics. For now I'm just going to go off of what _was_ posted. Thanks for reading my Fanfic and I don't own Digimon.**

 **~Impmons P.O.V.~**

The imp frowned at the peppy human as his senses returned to him and he found himself lost in thought.

 _'No. This isn't right... I was in that tunnel... Right? Yea I was, and there was this light... Am I dead 'cause this sure doesn't look like the humans described it and~'_

"Are you okay? Leomon said you would be, but you looked really hurt! So I took you to my place, I hate it when people get hurt its just horrible." The human almost squealed the last part.

"Yea. Sure I'm fine toots." The trouble maker remembered now. The girl in front of him had been playing around with the gogglehead and the bread scarfing digi-slave during that one deva attack.

 _'So the annoying kid got a digimon huh? A Leomon.'_

"Toots? What's that mean? Anyway, it is so very good that your ok I thought that you~" he decided to interupt her speech.

"Listen kid just get to the point and tell me why your gang of humans and digi-slaves aren't off wasteing perfectly good digimon data." Impmon deadpanned examining the room for traps.

The human sat on her knees in front of him with a sad frown.

"We don't waste data, we are just trying to protect our city! And Calumon got captured by this really mean monkey guy! We were going to go to the digital world through a portal Guilmon found but then we found you and you were so small and-" The girl is cut off midsentence by the purple imp

"Tell me details about how awesome I am later. So creampuff got taken huh? Why'd you stop saving him for me?" Impmon wondered.

He frowns at the girl who now has a horrified look on her face.

"Of course we would save you! Tokato told me about how you played with Guilmon and Terriormon when they went to the camp field trip!" The girl excalimed looking unsure wether she should still be upset or happy.

The imp groans remembering the event

"Yea I don't like to think about that. Anyway I'm awake now so I'll just~" The imp falls back after trying to stand up

"Oh! Are you ok?" The girl scoots forward and looks at him worriedly

"Yea fine toots just a bit dizy." The imp looks over his bruised self and assesses the injuries.

"O-Ok. I should probably call the others and tell them that your awake!" She stands up

"You do that toots." He leaps at the chance hoping to get out of the house while she leaves to call the other kids

"Ok! Don't worry I'll tell Leomon too and you and him can meet!" Impmon groans internally and gives a forced smirk

"Aww you don't have to do that" He laughs nervously

"It's no trouble! I'll be back in a minute... Leomon?" She calls out the window and the lion digimon looks in the room

"He is awake then." The warrior surveys the battered imp

"Yea I'm just going to tell the others. Will you watch him please? I don't want him to fall and hurt himself or something..." She looks worried

"Of course Jeri." The lion manages to get inside the window as the purple demon thinks about a way to get past him

"Kay!" She runs out of the room

"Why would a good ole warrior like you need a human? Huh?" Impmon glares at Leomon

"It is not that I need her. It is that I am happy with her, and she me." Leomon replies simply as Impmon sputters

"Ugh! So too goey! So why don't I just go?" Impmon decides to ask

"Jeri was very worried about you. I would suggest staying for a while. Even if that wasn't the case, you are injured." Leomon deadpans the last part

Impmon glares at Leomon unsure of what to say to that. They both look up in alarm as the door opens and Leomon relaxes once he sees it is Jeri.

"I told them that you were awake! They want to know when you will be ready to travel so we can have a meeting at Guilmon's place." Jeri explains happily

"The sooner I'm done with you losers the better." Impmon shrugs and winces immeadiatly after "Also is that bread?" He notices that the girl was carrying something

"Ok. How would tomorrow work for you? Also yes it is! I though you two might be hungry." She holds out some bread for the two

"Yeah ok I guess I'll stick around until then if your going to have more bread like this." Impmon swipes the bread and scarfs it down quickly

"It is settled then." Leomon nods

"Kay!" Jeri squeals happily and Impmon sighs in frustration before scarfing down more bread.

 **Kay I think this is an acceptible chapter. Thankyou for reading and please review.**


End file.
